


A Lingering Sleep

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: Lyrics are from “Echo” by Trapt There were a couple other songs I kept on repeat while working on this - okay so more than a couple. There are a couple (six or seven) nods here and there to other fandoms, characters… things. If you find them feel free to comment on it.</p>
<p>Dedication: For my own little Sora - <a href="http://mdsora.tumblr.com/"><b>MD</b></a> - Happy First Anniversary (It’s three hours early but if I stay like I am I’ll be out of it at midnight so saying it EARLY. Don’t forget to read the letter.) I tried to keep it fluffy and cute and funny… and give you that ending you prompted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Lingering Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MD_Sora02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MD_Sora02/gifts).



> Notes: Lyrics are from “Echo” by Trapt There were a couple other songs I kept on repeat while working on this - okay so more than a couple. There are a couple (six or seven) nods here and there to other fandoms, characters… things. If you find them feel free to comment on it.
> 
> Dedication: For my own little Sora - [**MD**](http://mdsora.tumblr.com/) \- Happy First Anniversary (It’s three hours early but if I stay like I am I’ll be out of it at midnight so saying it EARLY. Don’t forget to read the letter.) I tried to keep it fluffy and cute and funny… and give you that ending you prompted.

“Riku was the blindfold really something you had to do?” The brunet whined softly even if he knew he wouldn’t be able to hear the response for the headphones that rested over his ears obliterating all sound but the lyrics drifting into them.

 

_/The outline that I trace_  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don’t need to solve this case  
And I don’t need to look behind/

 

All he could do was cling to Riku’s hands and hope the other kept him from tripping or any accidents. He could smell salt from the ocean and sweetness like caramel and spun sugar on the crisp Autumn wind.

 

Riku stilled then releasing his hold on Sora’s new jacket. He slipped away long enough to get their passes - both for the small circus that was here but wouldn’t start for a couple hours. He looped one of them around his own neck then the other around Sora’s and drew him through the gate with gentle hands. He drew the earphones off first. “Keep your eyes shut til I say go.” He waited for Sora’s nod, then the worked the knot of the heavy fabric free. “Okay go.”

 

Bright blue eyes flew open and Sora let out a loud cry of absolute delight, a great big smile taking over his face making his cheeks hurt. “Riku, you didn’t- How!?”  
Riku cleared his throat a little. “I may have mentioned that a carnival circus thing would be the best way to break up the crazy between summer, school and the major holiday season at a meeting with the Mayor. People kind of ran with it.” It’d been a bit more complicated than that but it was worth it. He just gave him that cocky little half smile and grabbed his hand. “We’ve got some time to kill let’s see what’s all here and plan out games and rides for after the circus. I heard they have this guy that can talk to snakes, a couple really amazing acrobats, a knife throwing act, and a magician.”

 

If Sora was to be honest he only heard every third word of what Riku was saying, so in his mind it was ALL Riku’s idea and the best ever, they had time to goof off and see it all. Everything else was lost because his senses were in overload from all the smells, lights, bright signs demanding his attention. He was like a kid with a sweet-tooth in a candy store with his allowance burning a hole in his pocket. He glanced to Riku. “Best boyfriend in ALL the worlds.” He didn’t give Riku a chance to protest just yanked him along into the throngs of people.

 

One small bag of cotton candy floss and caramel apple later and they were seated inside the large tent, Riku settled with one arm about Sora’s shoulders, Sora stealing bits of candy floss from Riku’s bag. Sora’s nose scrunched and he glared at Riku. “You had to try the sour apple one didn’t you?”

 

The older teen snorted. “Well if someone wasn’t a little piggy he’d still have his sweet bubblegum cotton candy now wouldn’t he?” Sora grumbled a bit but huffed. “I stand corrected you’re the m—” He was silenced by the offer of a orange creamcicle lollipop from Riku’s own jacket pocket. “-most prepared person on the planet.”

 

The show was amazing and it had everything Riku had told Sora about and then some. A regular looking man with bright blue eyes and blond curls had sat on a stool reading when they brought out a rather agitated exotic and deadly looking snake that was one neither of the teenagers had ever seen. They like the others around them watched in fascination and horror as it made it’s way towards the blond and coiled near him ready to strike - only to stop and stare at the blond who was speaking calmly to it while adjusting his glasses. In the end it curled around the blond, slithering up his frame to drape about his neck and shoulders harmlessly.

 

The acrobats were next and they were frighteningly good - there were not nets or mats they worked in teams of two, two smaller younger men and two older taller ones. Riku’d never seen anything like it and he’d seem things like this before. There was something strange about those four. Actually there was something strange about the whole circus, the ring master, who couldn’t stop laughing or giggling to himself at some joke he was all too willing to share, was dressed in some of the most odd clothes that Riku had ever seen and Sora fleetingly thought they’d come from Halloween Town.

 

The knife throwing act was something that was odd. It was small man in a suit that came out at first followed by a tall blond that looked more like the one you’d expect to be throwing knives. Instead it was the smaller and he threw the slim silver knives with no warning right at the other man who narrowly dodged or caught the, between gloved fingers. He got close enough to cut the cigarette between the blond’s lips right next just a scant millimeter before the man’s flesh; fearless the blond didn’t even bat a lash other than to smirk.

 

The magician was a tall slender man with startling pale eyes and raven hair did small feats - some of which Riku knew how they were done (Not that he would ruin it for Sora) but the end of the show he took his assistant, a short blond man and turned him into a lion. That got people on their feet and a loud long round of applause. The magician made the lion vanish but the man didn’t appear again - until Riku let out a startled cry as a whistle pierced the air near his ear. He and Sora spun to find the assistant standing there looking pleased with himself before he made his way back to the ring to the renewed round of cries and shouts.

 

——

 

“Oh my god Riku! Did you see the kid almost fall off the trapeze? And And the guy with the knives! He almost cut his partner. How did that guy just stand there like that all calm and composed and not even sweating! And that Lion thing! I still don’t know how he did it - WOW. An-And that Snake was MASSIVE. I would have been terrified!” Sora cried flailing then clinging to Riku’s arm then going back to flailing again.

 

Riku just laughed softly to himself, Sora’s delight was infectious; his excitement spilling over onto Riku who couldn’t help but join in. “I know I’m so glad that one guy caught him, that was way too close a call. I don’t really know maybe they’ve been partners that long that they trust each other like that.” He shrugged helplessly. “Not a big fan of snakes myself and what about the ringmaster? He was just really weird, like super weird.”

 

“Yeah I know and what was with all those jokes? His laugh was... I don’t know I just wouldn’t want to hear it in a haunted house or anything.” He tugged at Riku’s hand again moving towards the boardwalk that lead to the rides. “Come on I want to ride the coaster and some of those flipping, twirling, spinning things! Then we can play the games - definitely the ferris wheel before we leave.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out. Look at you making plans for once. Someone should take a picture and alert the papers. There is a first time for everything.” That got a sharp elbow to the side from the brunet. “Oh harhar you’re a real comedian, Ri. So funny. Rides now comedy act later.”

 

A few dozen rides later (Sora had been both overjoyed and terrified by the roller coaster and Riku found he had a love hate relationship with the one that took them up and let them fall) they were walking along the boardwalk again stopping at a stall here for drinks and others for the games. The games like all things with Riku and Sora turned into a bit of friendly competition.

 

They threw darts at paint filled balloons, threw rings at bottles, balls through hoops, got their faces painted - in the end Sora had a bag of little toys and trinkets like set of animal ears. He’d slipped away from Riku to throw away their empty cups but he stopped at a stall - a shoot out game but it wasn’t the game that had Sora’s attention it was the massive stuffed Paopu fruit that hung amid the prizes.

 

“You want that Pao don’t you, bright eyes?” Riku muttered reaching to wrap his arms around Sora’s waist, fingers teasing along his hipbones through his pants. He smiled as he was rewarded with a slight shiver, god he loved doing that. “I’ll get it for you. ” He pressed his lips to the side of Sora’s neck, giving him a little nip before strolling to the front of the stall. He took up one of the guns handing over some money from his pocket.

 

It took five tries but in the end they had a stuffed red dragon, a stuffed black wolf, a stuffed raven and a light blue stuffed kitten in addition to the huge paopu fruit. Riku held the huge paopu fruit as Sora stuffed the other things into his bag. Soon Riku had arms full of pao and Sora - the makeup on his face being smeared and messed by excited kisses that were being pressed to his skin and whispers of joyous thanks.

 

“Ahhh! Alright, alight! Gah, Sora!” Riku shouted flailing a bit. Not that he really was bothered by the display it was just that people were staring, whispering. He laughed and huffed putting the pao between them. “Easy. Easy! Down boy.” He grinned impishly peering at him over the large stuffed toy. “Come on, you owe me a ride on the Ferris wheel. It’ll be the last thing here before we go to the last place.”

 

The basket of the Ferris wheel was enclosed so they left the bag and stuffed fruit on the other side Riku tugging Sora into his lap - cuddling and holding him close. Their fingers interlocked. They didn’t speak, sometimes they just didn’t have to and the view of their little island was amazing from up high - breathtaking. In silence they watched the sunset from the Ferris wheel, gathered their things and left the ride. The next stop was a boat that would take them to the small island where they had played as young children.

 

And here they are again at their tree, Sora seated on the bending sweep of the trunk; Riku leaning back on it his arms crossed over his chest. Sora broke the silence after a moment as they watched the last stray lingering rays of sunlight vanish below the watery horizon. “Today has been great. Thanks for this. I forgot what it was like to have a good time without leaving home. I mean adventure is great and I like all those new worlds out there but…”

 

“Sometimes you just need to come back.” Riku supplied softly reaching to place one of his hands over Sora’s before taking it firmly in both of his. When he looked at Sora there was something in his eyes - a darkness, a shadow of fear. “You have to come back with me, Sora. We can do things like this all the time but you have to come back.”

 

——————-

 

_/Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,_  
With all the words I say,  
Repeating over in my mind,  
Somethings you can’t erase, no matter how hard you try,  
An exit to escape is all there is left to find./

 

“You have to come back with me, Sora. We can do things like this all the time but you have to come back.” There was a tremor in his voice which broken as he strengthened his hold on Sora’s hand bringing it to his mouth. The older teen’s eyes closed tightly- between training, missions, taking care of the Nightmares and waiting here for Sora to wake up he was worn down to the point of absolute exhaustion.

 

Amid the faint whirring and beeping of the monitors, there was the faintest of sounds - a steady slow inhale and exhale from the sleeping Sora’s slightly parted lips and Riku’s own ragged, harsh breath. Riku climbed in to the bed next to Sora, adjusted the blanket. His hold on Sora’s hand remained even as he started to lose the battle with his body over sleep. “Maybe when I wake up you’ll be awake too. You need to stop sleeping like this, lazy little star-fish head.”

/Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I’ll run away with you by my side  
I’ll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside

(I know I always loved you)//


End file.
